vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Snuff Is Enough
|Type = Main Quest |Prerequisite = Dead Ex |Next quest = Going the Way of Kings |Image = Ground 0 (Entrance).png}} Acquisition Picking up where Dead Ex left off, the fledgling must retrieve the other half of the snuff film for Isaac. He will suggest that the fledgling speak with the local smut peddlers, as they are the best lead they have as to the whereabouts of the tape. Walkthrough Brief # Go to the Sin Bin. # Speak with Flynn. # Use the payphone outside the Red Spot. # Go to the Luckee Star motel. # Enter room #2 and grab the Internet Café Key. # Enter room #4 and grab $200. (optional) # Enter room #6. (Mudd Hunt) # Go to the Ground 0 café. # Use the Internet Café Key to gain access to the back door inside the "Employees Only" room. # Head up the stairs and through the studio. # Descend the next flight of stairs. # Enter the locked room. (req. Lockpicking of ten or greater) # Go through the door at the end of the hall marked "DMP.” (alternative) # Speak with the Death Mask Productions employee. # If unable to lockpick the door, use the air duct. # Grab the Horror Tape Part 2. # Head back to Isaac. # . Detailed Since they only have the first half of the snuff film, Isaac will ask them to find the other portion by first talking with the local smut peddlers for a lead on its whereabouts. The obvious place to begin is the Sin Bin, Hollywood's adult video store and peep show extravaganza located across from the Fast Buck. Inside the Sin Bin, the fledgling will meet Flynn Boyle, the proprietor of the establishment. Ask him what he knows about Death Mask Productions, the creators of the snuff film the fledgling watched at Isaac's. It won't be long before Flynn becomes anxious by the inquiries; use either or , or bribe him to get the information out of him. With a little prodding, Flynn will say that one of the men from DMP calls a payphone just down the street and says "The moon is a mysterious mistress...", after which the fledgling must reply, "...who walks the night with demons of dread." Instead of talking to Flynn, the fledgling can also break into Flynn's basement office and hack his computer. The fledgling will get two points of Experience for getting this info. Go down the street to the Red Spot convenience store, where a nearby payphone will ring. Pick it up and follow Flynn's instructions for what to say. Head to the Luckee Star Motel, room #2. Run down to the Luckee Star and go through the double doors into the main courtyard. Room #2 is located on the second floor, along with an Internet Café Key, and a Gold Ring. Grab the key. With a Lockpicking skill of eight or greater, it's possible to break into room #4 and obtain an envelope containing $200. Once at Ground 0, use the key to get through the back door inside the "Employees Only" room. A set of stairs will lead to a hidden studio, whereupon the fledgling will be immediately attacked by the same beasts seen on the horror tape. Move through the studio, being careful not to aggravate too many of the creatures at one time. In the second room, grab two Morphine Bottles – one in the bathroom area and another near the heart-shaped bed. Descend the next flight of stairs, where a man can be seen being killed by one of the creatures behind a window. With a Lockpicking skill of ten or greater, it is possible to enter the room. Otherwise, go through the door at the end of the hall marked "DMP". The creatures continue to attack unexpectedly, but press on until reaching a Death Mask Productions employee cowering by some boxes. Talk with him to learn that DMP didn't actually make the snuff film; it was stolen from a "creepy house on the hill" and they simply copied and distributed it. Before he can say much more, though, a creature attacks the man and kills him. The next room offers an alternative way through an air duct into the previous room that was locked down tight. On the table in this room, grab the Horror Tape Part 2 for two points of Experience. Backtrack through the studio, but prepare to kill a few more of the creatures before exiting. Once outside, pay another visit to Isaac and give him the second half of the film. This will grant two points of Experience and a Masquerade Redemption. The completed video now has a beginning, allowing Isaac to identify the house where it was set. Isaac believes that the house is on King's Way, and that the creatures are being used to "hound" the Nosferatu and keep them trapped in the sewers. Upon completion of the quest, Going the Way of Kings will be added to the questlog. Quest Log Items * Morphine Bottles (2x) * $200 * Internet Café Key * Gold Ring * Horror Tape Part 2 Notes * n/a Navigation es:Ya vale de snuff Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Image Needed